


Świat jest lepszy z tobą

by Lampira7



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash, Sad
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7
Summary: Brakująca scena z drugiej części "Lepszy Świat". Lord Batman żegna się z Wally. Pre-Slash.





	Świat jest lepszy z tobą

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Better World With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972284) by [BatFlash11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatFlash11/pseuds/BatFlash11). 



— Hej, trzymaj się grupy… co oznacza, że musisz być blisko — powiedział z zarozumiałym uśmiechem Flash.

— Chodź, Jimini — zawołał John, a reszta drużyny zwróciła się w stronę zielono-czarnego portalu, który miał zabrać ich do ich własnego wymiaru.

Flash odwrócił się z zamiarem odejścia, ale zatrzymał się, gdy poczuł rękę chwytającą go za ramię. Obrócił się i stanął twarzą w twarz z Batmanem, a raczej Batmanem z Ligii Panów. Potem, zanim się zorientował, poczuł jak jego ciało zostało pociągnięte do przodu, gdy jedno ramię owinęło się wokół jego pleców, a drugie okrążyło jego talię. Wally na chwilę zamarł w szoku. Jego oczy były szeroko otwarte ze zdziwienia za szkłami jego maski. Kątem oka zobaczył Batmana, swojego Batmana, obserwującego ich. Nie wydawał się zaskoczony tym, a jeśli nawet był, to nie pokazał tego. Lord Batman zacisnął swój uścisk i wziął głęboki oddech i... wąchał go? Okej, to było bardzo dziwne. Bats go przytulał, a teraz to?

— Dobrze było cię ponownie zobaczyć, Wally.

Och. Och. I nagle przytulał go z powrotem. Postanowił zignorować fakt, że ten człowiek znał jego tożsamość, ponieważ, dajcie spokój, ten koleś był Batmanem. Wally miał podejrzenia, że jego Batman wiedział, kto był za maską Flasha. Wtedy pojawiła się myśl, że może ten mężczyzna wiedział to tylko dlatego, ponieważ jego Flash był martwy. Musiał go zdemaskować i zidentyfikować, aby powiedzieć jego rodzinie i w pracy, że nie wróci. Musiał go pochować.

— Flash. Czas iść.

To był jego Batman, który stał obok portalu. Niechętnie, drugi Batman odsunął się. Jego dłonie pozostały na bicepsach Wally’ego i ścisnęły je delikatnie, gdy rzucił młodszemu mężczyźnie jeszcze jedno ostatnie spojrzenie. Wydawało się, że próbuje zapamiętać każdy szczegół, tak jakby miał go już nigdy nie zobaczyć. Bo tak było. Po chwili, odetchnął i odszedł, odwracając się. Flash obserwował go, widząc jak wrócił na chwilę do komputera, po czym podszedł do jego Batmana. Część Wally’ego, nie całym sobą miał nadzieję, że jego Batman nigdy nie będzie taki smutny. Zwłaszcza z jego powodu. Opuścił głowę i podszedł, nie, pobiegł do portalu. Wiedząc, że drugi Batman go obserwuje, spojrzał do tyłu, chcąc żeby ta dziura, którą zostawiła śmierć jego odpowiednika, została trochę wypełniona, nawet jeśli tylko przez kilka sekund. Potem wbiegł do portalu i wrócił do domu.

Lord Batman patrzył, jak Flash odchodzi, ignorując ból w piersi, spowodowany tym, że Wally odszedł. Na zawsze. Jeszcze raz. Przeniósł wzrok na drugiego Batmana, który wciąż patrzył na niego z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy. Posłał mu takie samo spojrzenie i przez kilka chwil wpatrywali się w siebie, zanim w końcu westchnął.

— Powiedz mu.

Serce zabiło mu w piersi. Potem nastąpiło skinięcie głowy. Następnie, Batman odwrócił się i również przeszedł przez portal.

 

 


End file.
